ShotGun Wedding
by Yami Dragoness of Dark
Summary: It was the result of a drunken night together, it wasn't what she had dreamed of all her life. But even a shot-gun wedding can have a happy ending. 1896 for Boo-chan's contest


Yami: Okay YES! It's unbeta-ed. YES! It was a rush job. I'm sorry, something called COLLEGE takes up my time now DX so don't get angry at me. I've got enough fucking problems as it is.

Dark: Don't cuss at the lovely ladies.

Kenshin: And odd male.

Yami: I'm tired, I have a headache, and my glasses are now too weak to support my eyes. Do you two really want to fight me right now?

Dark/Kenshin: O.O no...

Yami: -sigh- sorry for being so pissy right now. I've got a bad headache. I knwo I haven't updated Of Whips of Birds yet. I'm waiting for my beta to finish beta-ing. Then it'll be up. Promise. But it's not easy when school gets in both our ways, so give us both a break please. =_= goooooooood I need caffinee...

This is the 8th pairing for Boo-chan's contest

Title: Shot-Gun Wedding

Summary: It was the result of a drunken night together, it wasn't what she had dreamed of all her life. But even a shot-gun wedding can have a happy ending.

Genre: Drama/romance

Rating: T

Pairing: 18/96

Note: I couldn't decide if I wanted to make Tsuna straight or gay...so I left his pairing, and Yamamoto and Gokudera's alone. So please don't comment on it. It's a rush job, and it sucks, I'm sorry T^T

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! LEAVE MEH ALONE DX

* * *

Chrome had always dreamed of the perfect wedding, like many girls did. Where one day, she'd meet the man of her dreams, they'd fall in love, he'd propose to her in a romantic sort of way, and then they'd get married in the perfect way, with friends all around, and nothing would go wrong.

Sadly, reality and dreams don't often coincide. Chrome had always thought she'd be proposed to after a long time of dating. She also thought she'd meet her future husband perhaps at school, and they'd flirt a bit, skirt around the truth, before he finally admits his feelings. She didn't expect to go to a party celebrating Tsuna's eighteenth birthday, and wake up the next morning, naked and in bed with Hibari Kyoya of all people. And that's where the trouble started.

Hibari was a senior at Namimori high school, Chrome a sophomore when the incident occurred. If there was one thing most of the female population at the school could agree on, it was that the hottest group of guys consisted of Chrome's friends and fellow guardians. Hibari, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei when he had still been at the school were the hottest things to come through the school in quite awhile. As such, the fact that Chrome, Kyoko, Haru, and Hana hung out with them was a sore subject for many females. Ryohei was off limits. Period. Hana was a murderous bitch when it came to her future husband. This left Chrome as the only viable threat. And they did _not_ like threats.

So when Chrome drifted away from the group after Tsuna's birthday, embarrassed beyond belief because she had actually gotten drunk enough to…well you know what happened, the girls practically jumped on her. Accusations and threats were thrown at the poor one eyed girl, who was too emotionally distressed to respond. When she did try to protest, she found herself at the wrong end of the captain of the volleyball team's fist. They left her with a split lip, satisfied their message had gotten across.

The next day, Chrome woke feeling sick to her stomach. Chikusa suggested she stay home. She couldn't, there was a test today. She left their home base, hoping the nausea would abate. It had by lunch time, which she took alone in the depths of the library where no one would look for her. The thought of what those girls would do to her was almost as scary as the thought of facing Hibari again. She hadn't managed to look him in the eye once since that night, and whenever she had spotted him, she's make a quick escape. Not that the disciplinary head sought her out.

Things had got quieter over the next few months. While the girls more actively sought out the remaining bachelors, Chrome kept as far from the group as possible. Prom was coming up in less than two months. Mukuro wasn't pleased. He knew something was wrong, despite his host's insistence that she just wanted to be alone. Kyoko and Haru often came looking for her, worried. The female half of the mist guardian had begun to look paler than was healthy, and despite eating her normal amount of food, she was getting steadily smaller. Chikusa and Ken's insistence that she go to the doctor were always shot down. She already knew what it was; she just wished it would go away.

It was a month before prom when it happened. Nearly four months after that night. The fluttering feeling she had prayed wouldn't come had, solidifying Chrome's sense of doom. She knew she needed to go to the hospital to have a check-up, but that faint hope that all this was a bad dream, and that she wasn't really pregnant was one she clung so desperately to. But when she slipped on her school uniform one morning, to her dismay, she found her stomach, once much smaller and less noticeable, now visibly pushing at her blouse. It had been easy to hide things before. She was naturally small, and the winter uniforms were always big, making it easier to hide. But even the long skirts and sweater vest wouldn't hide this bulge.

"_This is ridiculous!"_ snarled Mukuro furiously as he looked out through her eye. _"How could you not tell me!? I could have helped! Or at least Sawada! And that no good bastard hasn't once…"_ he fell silent when Chrome began to cry softly, unable to stop herself from trembling. He sighed. _"Go talk to Sawada. Or that Hana woman. They'll help."_

I can't, she had replied. I've got a major test.

"_Oh for the love of…dear Chrome…I think your teachers will understand…"_

She ignored him, grabbed her school bag, and left. The test was in first period. After the test, she'd leave school and go see mama Sawada. She always knew what to do.

Chrome managed to get into school without anyone noticing the oddity about her. She sat in her seat at the back of the class, hiding behind her textbook. It was hard to ignore the looks cast at her by her friends and fellow guardians. They were worried, she could feel it. But she had no desire to talk to any of them right now, especially not the one at the front of the classroom, watching her with a hawk's sharp gaze. For the last month, Hibari had appeared once again, following her around like a shadow, never talking to her, just…watching.

The test was easy. When the bell for first period to end rang, Chrome got up, clutching her bag in front of her, and hurriedly left the room. There was a scraping of moving furniture, and the door opened again. Someone was following her, and she had a pretty good idea who. "I'm not feeling well," she called back, stepping up her pace. The footsteps stopped. She took that as her queue to run.

Sawada Nana had become the unofficial official mother of the tenth Vongola generation. When Xanxus had been forced to visit a year ago, she'd babied him as much as she babied every other person younger than her that came through her front door. The expression on Xanxus's face was priceless but I digress. It was the first and only place Chrome would think to go. Her own mother didn't give a damn about her, but Nana had taken one look at the girl, filthy, injured, and tired after the trip to the future, and hugged her. So when Chrome appeared at the house, while the children were all at school –Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta included –she took the girl in and sat her down in the kitchen. After making some tea for them both, and sending Reborn and Iemitsu out of the house, she asked, "What's wrong?"

The girl took one look at Nana, and broke down crying.

It took thirty minutes to calm her down, an hour to tell the story, and fifteen minutes for Nana to call up her friend at the local hospital and set up an appointment. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." She offered Chrome a smile. "Just you wait and see. Things will get better."

"Not before they get worse."

Nana hugged her before calling for Bianchi. "Bianchi, be a dear and go get Tsu-kun and his friends please. And make sure to bring Hibari-kun." Her voice took on a steely edge to it when she mentioned the disciplinary head. Once the pink haired woman left, Nana took Chrome to see the doctor.

Things went downhill from there, and fast. The doctor was furious at Chrome for not going to get a checkup sooner. They ran every test on her within the next two hours. She was under weight, lacking much needed nutrients, and even better the _twins_ were both under sized as well! After giving the girl strict instructions on what to do, and how much she needed to eat, the doctor gave her prenatal vitamins and sent her on her way.

They returned home to find all the guardians and miscellaneous friends gathered there. All starred when Nana and Chrome entered. Hibari's eyes darted from Chrome's stomach –much more visible now that she sported a pair of sweat pants and a shirt –to the bottle clutched in her hands. Gokudera took one look at the mist guardian and fainted. Tsuna panicked.

Three very long, very embarrassing, very awkward hours later, Chrome found herself engaged to Hibari Kyoya. He had taken her aside, gotten the story out of her, and then like any decent man, requested she marry him. It wasn't the proposal she wanted to say the least.

Now, two weeks later, Chrome stood in her wedding dress, looking tearfully into the mirror while her female friends dotted over her and tried in vain to stop her tears. "You're supposed to feel like a princess today," Kyoko told her, wiping at the wet cheeks with a tissue. "You shouldn't be crying."

"I don't feel like a princess," Chrome murmured. True, she was dressed like one, in a beautiful white wedding kimono. She would change into an equally beautiful wedding dress after the vows. They had done up her hair so it coiled around her head like a crown. Hibird sat atop her head, moving the veil here and there according to his tastes. Outside in the small church were friends and Family, the x-Arcobaleno, Mammon from the Varia, and their regular crew. Iemitsu would stand in as her father. But despite all the lovely decorations –and they were amazing –and the feast put together by the wonderful cooks, there was no happy feeling. No celebrative atmosphere. It was tense, and awkward, the exact opposite of what Chrome had dreamed of for her wedding.

Aria gave the bride a one armed hug. "Don't worry, things will turn out okay. Now stop crying and let's get your make-up fixed up."

The music started just when she reached the doorway. Iemitsu offered his arm and gave her an encouraging smile. She rested her hand on his arm. The doors opened.

"_Don't worry little Chrome,"_ Mukuro whispered, _"As they say, things will work out in the end."_

I wish I had never gone to the party, she replied, tears pricking at her eyes. I wish I had stayed home, studying. I shouldn't have accepted the drink Ryohei-kun offered me.

"_Complaining now won't help."_

I don't care if it helps! Tears trickled out as the twins each gave a hard kick to her poor stomach. I just want it all to be a bad dream.

Hibari took her hand when it was offered to him by the outside advisor. Dino stood next to him as his best man, Kyoko, Haru, and Hana, bride's maids, took their places next to the groom's own.

The priest began to speak. Hibari watched the younger girl. She was shaking slightly with the effort to keep down a sob, though tears slid from her bloodshot eyes. In the massive wedding kimono she looked smaller and frailer than she ever did in the school uniform. He could not find fault in her for her tears. She was young, she was scared, and more than anything else, humiliated, first by him when he refused to speak to her after what happened, then by the females from school. He knew what they had done, yet aside from threats, he could do no more punishment to them. It wasn't in his honor code to hurt girls. No matter how much they deserved it.

He squeezed her hands. Chrome looked up at him, blinking watery violet eyes at him. While Hibari didn't naturally smile, he did offer her a slight upward tilt of his lips. She turned red, and looked down again.

The ceremony was short, ending in a embarrassed kiss that turned Chrome completely red and cause Hibari to blush ever so slightly. The crowd cheered. The bride's maids and the older women ferried Chrome off to change into her wedding dress.

"So what are you going to do?" Yamamoto asked as everyone gathered in the reception hall. "She still has two more years in high school."

Hibari glared at the rain guardian. Before he could bring out his tonfa –brought along despite much protest from multiple people –Dino intervened. "She'll be going with you guys to Italy after graduation," he said, hands gripping his old student's shoulders tightly. "They'll be plenty of help to take care of the twins at the Vongola headquarters."

Ryohei grinned, "We'll help as well! Uncles to the extreme!"

"Shut up turf head."

"What did you say octopus head!?"

"Maa maa…please don't fight you two, we're at a wedding and…" he stopped staring at the door. The others turned to look and gaped.

Chrome stood there, in a beautiful traditional style wedding dress. Elaborate embroidery enlaced with pearls decorated the corset, skirts billowing out, showing off her pregnant tummy. Her hands rested over the bump, a maidenly blush spreading across her cheeks.

Hibari bowed to her and offered her his hand. Smiling for the first time in a long time, she took it and let him led her to their Family.

* * *

Yami: Done! Ugh...and just in time. It's now 12:25 am here. I've got class and work tomorrow. Toitsu is already asleep and Hikari is probably going to have another nightmare like she's been having for the past week =_= so yeah...I'm going to sleep and hope that I don't get waken up in the ungodly hours of the morning. Sorry if I sound rude but I've had a really trying past few days and the taror cards aint looking pretty. So good night, good morning, good day, good even, good moro, whatever you want to say.

R&R my darlings and I will get the next chapter of D18 up soon. Promise.


End file.
